jmnfandomcom-20200214-history
1311
Events *''Bittlemeier v. JMN Studios'' Birdena Bittlemeier sues JMN Studios for a back injury acquired on company time.Judge Mia: Season 7, episode 1 - "Birdena vs. JMN Studios" *''Furry v. Gentooby'' Courtney Cowbear Furry sues Chilly Chilly Billy Gentooby for "stinking up their apartment building."Judge Mia: Season 7, episode 2 - "Bring-Your-Grandson-To-Work Day" *''Pucenose v. Furry'' Former Samuan president Pooh Pucenose sues Furrian King Milo Furry, for "capturing the Samus and forcing them to be part of Furria."Judge Mia: Season 7, episode 3 - "The Monkamorphs" *''Beansworth v. Wannacracker'' Rosemary "Brownfeather" Beansworth sues her ex-boyfriend, Perry Wannacracker, for "causing strife and trouble in her family."Judge Mia: Season 7, episode 4 - "Perry vs. Mary" *''Sesamé v. Pucenose'' Elmer Sesamé sues Hipper Pucenose, for "making fun of his face in public."Judge Mia: Season 7, episode 5 - "Judge Buck" *''Pucenose v. Pucenose'' Ribbitz Pucenose sues his criminal wife, Hipper Pucenose, for threatening to kill him every time he attempts a divorce. Judge Mia: Season 7, episode 6 - "The Return of Judge Maya" *Buck Snortleson leaves Yonkers on a year-long journey with his pilot father, Conga Snortleson.Judge Mia: Season 7, episode 7 - "Postcards from Buck" *Season 7 of Judge Mia airs on the Judge Mia Network. *Nut Nuttingham hires Humphrey Dooberton as Mia Redford's new intern. *''People v. Halfbreeds'' Everyone in the world sues the three halfbreeds in existence: Brab the Crabbear, Brog Beanbum, and Awana Beanbum.Judge Mia: Season 8, episode 1 - "The People vs. the Halfbreeds" *''Scumicimodito v. Schnauzington'' Croakella Scumicimodito sues Schnauzette Schnauzington for withholding eye contact.Judge Mia: Season 8, episode 2 - "Croakella vs. Schnauzette" *Buck Snortleson returns to Yonkers early from his year-long trip with his father. *Humphrey Dooberton accepts a job at Supreme Court in Furrington. *Season 8 of Judge Mia airs on the Judge Mia Network. *''Bittlemeier v. Geezer Groves'' Birdena Bittlemeier sues Geezer Groves Retirement Home for trying to force her to live with them.Judge Mia: Season 9, episode 1 - "Birdena vs. Geezer Groves" *Birdena Bittlemeier is forced to move to Geezer Groves Retirement Home. *''Pucenose v. Bearhart'' Cudz Pucenose sues Fluffy Wuffy Bearhart.Judge Mia: Season 9, episode 2 - "Turd Love" *Season 9 of Judge Mia airs on the Judge Mia Network. *''Groucheberger v. Mama Java's Coffeehouses'' Grouch Groucheberger sues the company Mama Java's Coffeehouses, represented by Ginger "Mama Java" Kibble, for spilling hot coffee on her leg.Judge Mia: Season 10, episode 1 - "Grouch vs. Mama Java" *Nutella Nuttingham enrolls at PS-22.Judge Mia: Season 10, episode 3 - "No Shell for Turd" *Yonkers suffers a three-month-long zombie outbreak.Judge Mia: Season 10, episode 4 - "Night of the Living Ape" *''LaChillz v. Pucenose'' Private LaChillz sues Hipper Pucenose for kidnapping his children.Judge Mia: Season 10, episode 5 - "The Haunted" *Judge Mia Redford and Nut Nuttingham go missing for two days, until they are found trapped inside JMN Studios. *''Yonkers v. Creepymabob'' The city of Yonkers sues Witchdoctor Whywen Creepymabob for practicing witchcraft.Judge Mia: Season 10, episode 6 - "Judge Mia's Halloween" *Season 10 of Judge Mia airs on the Judge Mia Network. *''Lardson v. LaChillz'' Sue Lardson sues Private LaChillz for "being bald." Following the initial outcome, Sue holds Judge Mia's family and friends hostage to demand that the case be reopened.Judge Mia: Season 11, episode 1 - "So Sue Me!" *Humphrey Dooberton returns to Yonkers from his job at Supreme Court in Furrington.Judge Mia: Season 11, episode 2 - "The Dark Side of the Mutt" *Brownfeather gains a cult following when she prophesies that Furria will suffer a famine beginning on the full moon. The prophecy is later proven untrue.Judge Mia: Season 11, episode 3 - "Brownfeather's Prophecy" *Judge Mia Redford and Monkey Joe "Fransisco" del Gumbo get divorced on their first anniversary after Mia discovers Fransisco's affair with Croakella Scumicimodito. Judge Mia: Season 11, episode 4 - "Crappy Anniversary" *''Snortleson v. Pucenose'' Buck Snortleson sues Hipper Pucenose for kidnapping him.Judge Mia: Season 11, episode 5 - "Buck vs. Hipper" *''New World Order of the Evil Conglomeration, formerly Evil Association v. Judge Mia and Friends'' The Evil Conglomeration sues Judge Mia Redford in Supreme Court for sending innocent people to jail.Judge Mia: Season 11, episode 6 - "Judge Mia Forever" *Judge Mia Redford retires to spend more time with her family. *Season 11 of Judge Mia airs on the Judge Mia Network. *After her retirement, Judge Mia is replaced by her former intern, Humphrey Dooberton. Judge Mia is succeeded by Judge Humphrey Dooberton. *Butt Nuttingham is expelled from PS-22.Mia Plus. (2016, June 23). The Story of a Squirrel: Nut Nuttingham Births Deaths *Kari von Kingsbury is unintentionally poisoned by Matilda Bananomanoman. Category:Years Category:14th century Category:1310s decade Category:Timeline